Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $9+6^2-2\cdot 8=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9+6^2-2\cdot 8 \\\\ &=9+(6\cdot 6)-2\cdot 8 \end{aligned}$ $=9+36-2\cdot 8$ $=9+36-16$ $=45-16$ $=29$